Don't Forget to Breathe
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: After almost dying off-ship, Eli wants to celebrate being alive with Rush. Sequel to 'Wait, What'. AU, Girl!Eli x Rush.


Title: Don't Forget to Breathe  
Author: MGO/Sephirothflame  
Rating: R  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Nicholas Rush x Girl!Eli Wallace  
Warning(s): Gender-Bending, Adult Situations, Language  
Spoiler(s): 1.09, "Life", just to be safe  
Word Count: 2,711  
Rants: Sequel to my story 'Wait, What?' in a vague way. It's not required to understand this though, so meh. This was written for the SGU Kink Meme on LJ. I felt bad that my first Girl!Eli wasn't porn for Anon, so I wrote this to make up for it.  
Disclaimer: _Stargate Universe_ is property of it's rightful owners. Insert your own witty remark and more naked Telford crack here.

* * *

"Eli, are you alright?" Nicholas asked, his face set in concern as he watched Eli struggling to catch her breath. Hands on her knees, she was crouched down, balancing on the balls of her feet. TJ rushed to her side in concern, but Eli waved her away.

"I just need to catch my breath," Eli said, flashing a weak smile at the blonde medic and Nicholas. "Those bat things were huge. I thought they were going to eat me for sure. Greer actually got scratched." Greer removed his hand from the large bloody stain to his uniform to reveal a scratch just above his left elbow.

TJ went to him immediately to look at his wound, making a displeased sound in the back of her throat. She set to work tearing his jacket more to get a better look at the gash. Greer grunted when she touched the wound, but he didn't make any other sounds of pain. He was acting as if it didn't even hurt.

"They weren't that large," Scott said, "and I think they were vegetarians. Did you see all the fruits they had in their nest?"

"Does someone care to tell me what exactly is going on?" Colonel Young asked.

Offering Eli his hand, Nicholas pulled her to her feet. "We got too close to the nest of one of the planet's natural inhabitants," he said. Eli hadn't let go of his hand, and he squeezed it gently within his own. Eli squeezed back.

"They were these giant were-dire-bats," Eli said excitedly, dropping Nicholas' hand to gesture the creature's size to be about four feet.

"They weren't that big, math girl," Scott snorted. He held his hands about two and a half feet apart. "Anyways, they've got these nasty claws. It scratched him." He jerked his thumb over at Greer, who was watching TJ.

"He going to be okay, TJ?" Colonel Young asked, and TJ nodded her head.

"He might need a stitch or two, but they're starting to clot already," TJ replied. To Greer she said, "I want you to stay under observation for a few hours, just to make sure it didn't poison you or something."

"If he tries to suck your blood or starts to sparkle I'm getting off at the first Stargate we pass," Eli said. TJ snorted in amusement, though the others rolled their eyes and ignored her. Eli was used to this though, and if she took offense, Nicholas couldn't see it on her face.

"Are the rest of you okay?" TJ asked, but Scott, Eli and Nicholas had been able to make it off the planet fine. "Right. I'm going to med bay with Greer, if any of you start feeling ill, come see me."

"Yes, ma'am, TJ," Scott said, flashing her a charming smile.

TJ rolled her eyes, before gesturing for Greer to lead the way as the two of them left. There was a comfortable silence before Colonel Young spoke again, asking the important question: "Did you get the crystals for the conduit thing?"

"Ah, funny story," Eli said, flushing.

"We found some, but Eli broke most of them," Scott replied, and Eli glared at him.

"Well maybe you should carry them next time," Eli shot back.

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time watching Rush and pay attention to where you're going," Scott countered, and Eli flushed again.

Colonel Young cleared his throat to get their attention. "Did you get them or not?" he asked. "I will send you right back through the 'Gate if you don't knock it off and answer my question."

"Aye," Nicholas said, reaching into his pocket to pull out three blue crystals. He held them up for Colonel Young to see. "We only needed one but I know how you like to be prepared."

"Right," Colonel Young said, "Well. Good job, team. Time to get back to work."

- - -

"Do you have something you could be doing, Eli?" Nicholas asked, glancing at the tall female in annoyance. She was sitting on the shelf above the panel he was trying to fix, her legs on either side of his body, bumping and swinging in time to something, Nicholas just wasn't sure what. It was distracting, to say the least.

"We could have died today," Eli said, looking down at him. Her tone was blasé, but the corner of her lip was quirked up into a smile.

"So I'd gathered from your excessive retelling to anyone who would listen," Nicholas said, putting the panel back in place before settling back to sit on the ground cross legged as he looked up at her. He paused, noticing the angle, then chose to stand up. Eli grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Her lips were warm and soft, and he brought a hand up to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her short hair. He rested his other hand on Eli's thigh, smiling into her sharp intake of breath. Her lips parted, and he slid his tongue into her mouth to brush against her own lightly.

Eli moved a hand to the back of Nicholas' neck, her fingers freezing against his warm skin. Her other hand slid up under the hem of his shirt, and Nicholas cursed at the sudden contact, breaking the kiss. "Your hands are freezing," he said, kissing her lips lightly again.

"You can warm the up for me," Eli said, smiling at him. She moved her hand from his neck to slide it up the front of Nicholas' shirt as well, laughing as he cursed.

Grabbing her wrists gently, he pulled her hands away from him. "We have work to do, Eli," he reminded her.

"We could have died today," Eli repeated, and Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that serious," he countered, but Eli pulled him close to her, pressing her lips against his ear.

"Nicholas," she whispered, one hand on the back of his neck again, the other trailing down his stomach slowly until her fingers hooked into his belt. "We could have _died_ today."

"Oh," Nicholas said, flushing when Eli bit his earlobe gently. "_Oh_!"

"Yeah," Eli said, sitting back and grinning at him. Nicholas leaned forward to kiss her again, hands dropping to her hips to pull her closer against him.

Kissing he could deal with. Kissing they'd done before, countless times. They'd gotten caught kissing by Scott and the Colonel more than once, and Eli wasn't nearly as embarrassed as he was about it, even if he didn't show it. They hadn't gotten much farther than that before and Nicholas kind of liked it that way.

Their relationship was tentative, they still disagreed – usually when the Colonel was giving orders. Adding sex to the mix really wasn't something Nicholas wanted to do, not just yet. Then again, if Eli insisted on sliding her fingers down the waistband of his pants, could he really deny her? Misguided, misinformed, dubious-relationship sex was still sex.

Breaking the kiss again, Nicholas left a trail of warm kisses across her cheek and down her neck. "Eli," he breathed into her neck.

"Yes, I'm sure, Nick," she said before he could finish. "So let's go somewhere where you can get me out of these jeans. I'm not Scott – so no broom closets. I'm partial to beds, myself."

Nicholas laughed lightly into her neck, and pulled away. He held her waist as she slid off of the shelf, but he really didn't know where to go from there. "Your room?" He asked, and Eli nodded enthusiastically. She took his hand in her own, dragging him behind her.

Walking through the halls they got a few strange stares, but Eli was talking enthusiastically and gesturing with her other hand, so no one commented. Eli was likable, but strange. Nicholas was both unlikable and eccentric. He was pretty sure the only reason they didn't call him crazy was because he was so smart and they wouldn't know what the hell they were doing without him.

Nicholas was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't realize they'd arrived at Eli's room until the door closed behind him. She kissed him again, more desperate this time. She didn't seem to know where to put her hands, and the skittered up and down his body, searching for something to grab onto. It was both endearing and annoying.

Laughing nervously, Eli broke the kiss to tug at Nicholas' shirts. "Off?" she asked, reaching up to pull his glasses off of his face so they wouldn't get damaged. Nicholas shrugged his vest off and let it fall to the floor, but pulled his other two shirts off at the same time, tossing them aside.

Eli reached to trace her hands across his skin, but he batted her hands away to unzip her hoodie. He kissed her again, harder, plunging his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was short lived, Eli breaking it to struggle out of her bright red "you are here" tee. The minute it was off, Nicholas showered her with kisses across her neck and throat, slowly leading her backwards to the bed. She collapsed upon it, dragging him down on top of her. They scrambled farther up the bed, lips locked in desperation while hands roamed.

Sliding his hands under her back, quick fingers made for the back of her bra strap, struggling to unsnap it. The moment the offending article of clothing was free, Nicholas pressed his lips against a nipple, tongue tracing it and sucking it into his mouth. Eli moaned loudly, tangling one hand in his hair and the other in the sheets. The sound went straight to his groin and he grunted in reply.

"Nick," Eli moaned, eyes half lidded as she watched Nicholas place soft kisses against her nipple before nipping the other one gently in his teeth. "Oh!" His tongue was warm and wet and she was completely pliant beneath him.

Shifting his weight to Eli's side, he left a warm trail off kisses farther down her chest and stomach, warm fingers struggling to unclasp her belt. Apparently as frustrated as he was with the belt's noncompliance, Eli pushed his hands away to undo it herself. As soon as the belt was undone, Nicholas brushed Eli's hands away to unbutton and unzip her jeans himself. Hooking his fingers in the hem of both the jeans and panties, he tugged them down, Eli arching her hips to assist. She wiggled out of the jeans, and Nicholas noticed she had already discarded her socks and shoes without him noticing.

He pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh, before glancing up at Eli. She was propped up on her elbows, watching him with nervous anticipation, fingers tangled in the sheets. "Come on, Nick," Eli whimpered pathetically. "Now is not the time to be having second thoughts!"

"I assure you," Nick murmured against the skin of her thigh, watching Eli swallow as she closed her eyes. "I am not." Toeing off his shoes and socks, he kicked them aside before working to undo his own belt. Eli sat up, dragging him into a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance while nails dug into the skin on his upper arms.

Wiggling out of the last of his own clothes, he pulled Eli flush against him, loving the way her body felt against his own. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Eli pulled Nicholas back down onto the bed, her lips still pressed against his own. One hand tangled in Eli's short hair, the other dropped between her thighs to tease her. Eli bucked her hips, moaning loudly. "Fuck, Nick."

"Eli," he grunted, kissing her jaw, her throat, her shoulder. Anything he could reach, biting back the pain of her nails digging into his skin. She was slick, warm, inviting – "Fuck." He pulled away from Eli, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at her. "Eli."

"Nick," she agreed, leaning up to kiss him, but he turned his head to the side. Her expression was confused and hurt, and he knew she was trying to catalogue everything that just happened to explain his sudden change in mood. "What?" She asked, finally, rocking her hips up against him.

Nicholas groaned, allowing his eyes to flicker shut. "Fuck," he said again, before looking at Eli through half lidded eyes. "I don't have protection," he told her, and Eli blinked at him in confusion. "Do you?" She gave him an incredulous look, before shaking her head, no. He groaned, hanging his head slightly.

"Do it," Eli muttered, running her fingers through his hair, tilting his chin up to look at her. "Seriously, I can give you the statistics on my odds of getting pregnant." Nicholas made a face, mildly disgusted. "It's fine, Nick, just, _fuck_." She arched her body up to press against his, and who was he to deny her such carnal pleasure?

Gripping Eli, Nicholas flipped them over, rolling onto his back with her atop of him. Eli flushed, leaning forward to kiss him, pressing her palms flat against his chest to balance herself with. Nicholas rested his hands on her hips, returning the kiss, before bucking his hips up against Eli. Her teeth clenched together as she moaned, and after a moment of frustrated readjustment he slid inside of her. Eli moaned again, louder this time, before she began to move.

He arched his back to meet her movements, idly wondering why they hadn't done this before when she scratched down his chest, leaving what would be trails of angry red welts later. She moved one of her hands to rest above his knee to balance herself, arching forward as they rocked together, her knees digging into his lower ribs on both sides of his body.

After being annoyed earlier with Eli's uncertainty as to where to rest her hands, Nicholas found himself with the same dilemma. His hands trailed up and down her body, across her thighs, against her stomach, squeezing her breasts, searching for something – something to hold onto, something to dig his own nails in as Eli's dug into his skin.

She was moaning, moaning so loud and Nicholas didn't know how much longer he could do this, his breath was ragged and he couldn't think straight anymore and Eli felt so warm, so tight, so good, so _right_. He clenched his eyes shut, clutching her hips desperately as he came, bucking his hips up into Eli harder, could hear her teeth clack together, the startled sound of pain as she moved above him.

Shuddering, clenching around him tightly causing them both to moan, Eli collapsed atop of Nicholas, completely spent, boneless. Her breathing was as ragged as his own, and she peppered his chest with soft kisses as she struggled to breath. "Nick," she whispered, a pleased laugh vibrating in her chest. "Nick."

"Eli," Nicholas agreed, kissing the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her tightly, fingers tracing patterns into the sweaty skin of her back. The two lay in comfortable silence, literally joined at the hip long after they'd both managed to catch their breaths.

"Since when did you become so – " Nicholas said later, gesturing with his hand, struggling to think of the word.

Eli rolled off of Nicholas, before sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. Nicholas watched passively, a faint smile on his face. "Chloe and TJ," she said in reply to the question that hadn't technically been asked. "I don't remember how the conversation started, but we talked about seduction for a good two hours. I learned a lot."

"I'm sure you did," Nicholas said, reaching over to press his palm against her cheek and she leaned down to kiss him. It was softer this time, less demanding, and for a while they just lay together, sharing gentle kisses.

"I'll show you sometime," Eli murmured against his lips. "The list is quite extensive. Seduction was only part of the conversation." Nicholas quirked an eyebrow, but Eli didn't expand. "You're going to have to wait to find out."

Tugging Eli flush against him once more, he kissed her again. If the results were as wonderful as this, Nicholas wouldn't mind waiting.


End file.
